Numbuh 2030 (story)
"Welcome to the Kids Next Door." - Numbuh 416 Numbuh 2030 is a story written by Depthcharge2030, and the first one of the Legends Universe. The story follows eight year old Nolan York as he and his mother move to Providence, Rhode Island, eventually culminating in the birth of Numbuh 2030. Numbuh 2030 was published on September 26, 2014, and completed September 28, 2014. Link to the story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10717144/1/Numbuh-2030 Summary In July of 2004, an 8 year old Nolan York and his mother move to Providence, Rhode Island, leaving their lives in Oregon behind. Having acquired a flyer from a KND recruiter at his old school, Nolan sets his sights on joining the Kids Next Door, to protect other kids, make new friends and have adventures. After settling in their new house, Nolan leaves to the park and meets a girl named Cassie, and joins her in a game of tossing a ball. When Nolan asks about the Kids Next Door, Cassie becomes frightened, and a teen boy in a jumpsuit (Teen Tornado) walks over and punishes Nolan for speaking of the KND. As Tornado beats him, a strange boy appears and shoots Tornado with a M.U.S.K.E.T., tempting Tornado to retreat and return later. Nolan asks if the boy is in the KND, and notes he wants to join, but the boy replies 'No' and leaves. Cassie states that he was Kids Next Door as he goes to a treehouse with a 'Q' label. Cassie then further explains how teengagers don't let them talk about KND before Nolan decides to head to the treehouse and meet this boy. After waiting outside for an hour, the boy - Dylan Buchanan - lets him in, explaining his past with his former operatives and showing him Mara. Dylan explains he's seen too many bad things and refuses to let anyone else in this town join KND. Recalling what Tornado said, Nolan decides to help Dylan battle the Teens that will come tomorrow. Dylan agrees to let Nolan help, and welcomes him to the Kids Next Door. The following day, Nolan and Dylan wait at the park before the Teen Ninjas arrive, and a bloody battle ensues. Although Teen Tornado almost had victory over Nolan, the boy prevailed in the end, making Tornado beg him to stop. Nolan announces to all the kids in the park that they no longer to be be afraid, and Cassie cheers for the Kids Next Door. Dylan looked with pride, believing Nolan may change the world. A few days later, Nolan begins to head off to Arctic Training, with Dylan asking why he wants to join the KND, to which Nolan replies he needs it more than he knows. After Nolan leaves his house, Dylan discovers the folded picture on his wall, of Nolan and his mom. The folded side had Nolan's father, ripped and drawn to make him look like the devil, and Dylan suspects he knows why. Nolan makes it to the 2x4 bus thanks to a girl named Rachel T. McKenzie. Nolan takes his seat beside a depressed girl with red hair, and offers her a cookie. On the way to Arctic Training, Nolan feels so happy about being here. Characters *'Nolan York' *Cassandra "Cassie" Abrams *Teen Tornado *Dylan Buchanan/Numbuh 416 *Mara Cade/Numbuh 1614 *Prom Queen *Rachel T. McKenzie *Fanny Fulbright (cameo) *Carol Pariuhs (cameo) Continuity *The beginning of story picks up right where Legends Universe: Prologue ends, right in front of Nolan's new home. *It is strongly hinted throughout the story between Denise York's conversations with her son and the family photo Dylan discovers that the York family arrived in Rhode Island to escape Nolan's father. *The scene in the Malt Shop is the first mention of a higher power that the Teen Cell reports to. Trivia *"Numbuh 2030" is a retelling of the story Crutch, which itself as an origin story of Numbuh 2030. *"Numbuh 2030" is the first of a brand new universe of stories. *In the writing process of the conversation pieces between Nolan and Dylan, the conversation was always thought of what it would be like if a younger Nolan was speaking to an older version of himself. *The theme song of the story is “Hoppípolla” by Sigur Rós. *Despite the title, Nolan York does not go by his code number in the story, rather focusing purely on his interactions with Rhode Island as a whole. Category:Legends Universe Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Phase 1: Brave New World